


Gabriel's Witness Protection Program

by AviDragonLady



Series: Supernatural Case Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gen, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviDragonLady/pseuds/AviDragonLady
Summary: We were left hanging on whether Gabriel was alive. Chuck says only Michael and Lucifer are left, but... What if that's because Gabriel is on such an important mission that not even the end of everything can call him away?





	Gabriel's Witness Protection Program

An adolescent Dean Winchester strutted down the hall of one of countless schools in his memory, making eye contact with several girls in passing. Some batted their eyelashes coyly, some looked away, while others whispered with their friends as he passed. One cheerleader flipped her pom pom at him with a sly wink. He shot her the finger gun wink combo, making a mental note to find her after class.  
   He sat down in his math class; didn't matter which one. Not much stuck with him from his school days besides the girls and hunting. All the schools looked the same after a while. Even the teachers seemed to blend together in his mind. This one was mousy, brunette, with glasses. She droned on about equations he didn't care about, while he made eyes at Cindy Bedford. She had the nicest rack in this dump, that's for sure.  
   "Dean Winchester, would you care to solve this equation for the class?"  
   His eyes shot to the front of the class. Some random-looking gobbledygook was scrawled on the chalkboard, and the teacher was holding a piece of chalk out to him. He gulped, stood, and made his way to the front of the class (which was a long way, because he always sat at the back, where he could see everyone). His palms were sweaty as he gripped the white instrument of doom.  
   The class burst out laughing when he turned toward the chalkboard.  
   He looked down, and was horrified to see that he was wearing nothing but Cupid boxers.  
    _What the hell?_ he thought. It was immediately followed by the realization that he must be dreaming. He looked away, out the--wait, there wasn't a window. There wasn't even a wall. It was just... blank. Looking at it sort of made his head hurt.

   "Cut! I said _cut!_ That was absolute horse plop." Loki, Trickster God, aka Gabriel, fugitive archangel, clapped his hands imperiously and strode toward the teenager. As he walked, he shifted from his guise of Cheerleader Number Three to his usual average white male vessel. The scene around them shifted to a neutral grey backdrop of nothingness.  
   Jesse held up two fingers and a thumb, ready to snap them and erase Gabriel from existence. Again.  
   "Don't you hold those fingers up at me! I _taught_ you that trick!"  
   Jesse heaved a gusty sigh. "What'd I do wrong  _this_ time, huh teach?"  
   "You know damned well what. I keep telling you, if you leave walls and ceilings open, people are going to notice. They'll panic, and the gag is lost. They have to believe they're somewhere else."  
   The boy pouted. "How am I supposed to see what I'm doing, then?"  
   Gabriel clapped him on the shoulder. "That's why I keep getting on you about your shapeshifting. If you're _in_ the scene, preferably as someone in the background, people will ignore you. I was a janitor for a while, and not even the high and mighty Sam and Dean Winchester picked up on it right away."  
   Jesse tensed at the boys' names, shifted under the long fingers. "But if I'm in the action, I can be killed. You've died _how_ many times? And how many were because of the Winchesters?"  
   Gabriel lifted the hand, one finger in the air. "I _faked_ my deaths. That's the difference. You've got to think at least five steps ahead of everyone else, and never be your real self, in your real location. Eventually, people give up trying to kill you, and some will make deals with you; Winchesters included."  
   Jesse snorted. "Oh, is that all?"  
   The archangel spread his hands wide and said "Hey, nobody said being a Trickster was easy. It takes centuries of practice to perfect."  
   The teenager groaned and buried his head in his hands. They'd only been at it for a few years, but it  _felt_ like centuries already!  
   Gabriel let him have his moment while he erased the last bit from Dean's mind.  
   "That's why we use dreams as practice, ya know. If you screw up in here, it does less damage. Besides, it's fun to mess with people. The no pants gag is always a blast. Their faces..!" He chuckled maliciously.  
   "How about we try that again, from the top? Why don't you try being the teacher? He didn't pay her any attention until she called on him."  
   Jesse looked horrified. "But she's a _girl!_ "  
   Gabriel roared with laughter, until his eyes watered. "Kid, gender don't mean a damned thing to people like us."


End file.
